


frozen hearts, warm hands

by foreverstudent



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Gen, HeeTeuk, TeukChul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverstudent/pseuds/foreverstudent
Summary: In which Leeteuk is Elsa and Heechul is Anna, sort of.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 16





	frozen hearts, warm hands

_Once upon a time, there were two sisters who lived in Arendelle._

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Leeteuk turned around slowly to meet Heechul, that trainee that was the talk of the SM corridors, with his long hair, bright shirts, and the personality to match. They were the same age and were slated to debut in the same group, so naturally, the dorm lottery made them roommates. Leeteuk didn’t know what to think of this stranger, this same-age fellow trainee who still talked to him using formal language whenever they bumped into each other. Loud clothes and an even louder personality which had gained him quite the reputation. Kim Heechul.

Heechul sauntered in the room and dumped his bag over the opposite bed, eyeing Leeteuk who immediately busied himself with cleaning his side. He knew this guy was the senior trainee, the leader of trainees if there ever was one, even though some had already debuted ahead of him. From what Heechul had seen, the rest of the younger trainees seemed to be under a spell whenever they followed after this guy. The company had named him Leeteuk, but his real name was Park Jungsoo.

* * *

_Elsa, the oldest, had special powers of ice and snow. Anna had none, but what she lacked in otherworldly gifts, she made up for with her outgoing personality. The two sisters were as different from each other as night and day, but they lived together in a castle full of love._

“You’re crazy,” Leeteuk laughed, his head spinning from the alcohol as they walked their way back to the dorm from the club. It was freezing, the first sign of winter, and it was two in the morning. Leeteuk staggered against Heechul and pushed him lightly onto the sidewalk, moving the two of them out of the way of any incoming traffic, just in case.

“Can’t help it, my mother gave me this face,” Heechul grinned as he stepped back onto the sidewalk. “It would be a shame if I didn’t get some use out of it.” He smiled at Leeteuk, obviously inebriated beyond his limit after just two bottles. He himself felt fine, but one look at Leeteuk and he knew that he would have to bring ( _drag_ ) his friend back to the dorms. He slung an arm around his friend and pulled him close, the two of them shivering in the night air with only their threadbare sweaters to keep them warm. “The blonde one liked you, if only you weren’t already half through the bottle and half out of your mind.”

Leeteuk pouted and sighed, leaning more and more against Heechul as the two trekked the last blocks to their dorms. “Next time tell me earlier, before I actually drink anything.”

Heechul laughed as they arrived at the dorms and snuck in, the two of them tiptoeing into their own bedroom, Heechul heaving a sigh of relief as he deposited Leeteuk onto his friend’s very white bed and collapsed into his own red one. “Good night,” he groaned, and Leeteuk merely hummed in reply.

Just then, their door creaked open. “Hyung?”

Heechul flinched inwardly and promptly covered his head with the blanket, praying that whoever it was would think better than to disturb his sleep.

“Hyung?”

Heechul was about to groan and throw his pillow at the intruder, but Leeteuk’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“What is it?” Leeteuk asked, voice low and gentle, as though he hadn’t been drunk out of his mind a few minutes ago. Heechul lowered his blanket to have a peek.

Standing in their doorway was Donghae, one of the younger trainees. Cute, reasonably talented in both music and dance, and from Heechul could see, practically adopted by every trainee older than him. Kid was too adorable for his own good.

“Hyukjae had a nightmare,” Donghae whispered. _Hyukjae the dancer,_ Heechul’s sleepy mind supplied. The two couldn’t be separated.

“He’s mad and angry and he won’t talk to me and we can’t sleep,” Donghae rambled, and Heechul could hear Leeteuk getting up from the bed and wrapping himself in the blanket. Damn company wouldn’t even give their dorms heating during the winter. “Okay, let’s go talk to him,” Leeteuk said, following Donghae out their door and into the corridor.

Heechul huffed and forced himself out of bed as well. He wasn’t particularly concerned about the younger trainees, no — not really. Maybe. Anyway, he just wanted to see what Leeteuk could possibly do. They were all just kids, but all the trainees ran to Leeteuk like he could make all their problems go away. As if he had special powers to shield them from the cruel industry they were about to enter. Not to mention, as if he had some magical source of funds to feed a number of always-hungry growing boys. But somehow, he did. Leeteuk, their soon-to-be leader, who he had just witnessed get drunk over two measly bottles of beer. Huh.

He stopped outside Donghae and Hyukjae’s door and peered in. Leeteuk was sitting on the bedside of a very distraught Hyukjae, who was sniffling and furiously wiping his tears with the back of his hand. From where he stood, Heechul couldn’t hear anything, but he watched as Leeteuk gently dried Hyukjae’s tears with the blanket he had slung over his shoulders earlier.After a few more minutes, Hyukjae laid down and seemed to go back to sleep, and Leeteuk moved to the opposite side of the room to tuck in a reassured Donghae.

Heechul stayed in his spot until Leeteuk came out, and his friend raised an eyebrow at finding him outside the door. “Spying on me?”

Heechul shrugged. “Just curious on what a drunk you could possibly say to reassure the kids.”

Leeteuk chuckled. “No idea. I’m still pretty drunk and have almost zero idea what I just said in there. But it worked,” he said, looking over his shoulder at the two sleeping boys. Heechul watched as fondness blossomed in Leeteuk’s eyes.

“Well then, if you’re done playing mother duck,” Heechul said, slinging an arm around Leeteuk, who pouted at the nickname. “Let’s go to bed.”

* * *

_The sisters became well-known in Arendelle and beyond, partly for their distinct characteristics but more so for the bond that they shared._

Sweaty, exhilarated, out of breath but so so _excited._ The waiting room was abuzz with the released tension of twelve boys who had just performed their debut song in fake leather outfits under the blinding lights.

Heechul had somehow found himself beside Leeteuk, the two of them collapsed onto the cheap plastic chairs as their younger teammates burnt off the excess adrenaline by playing around the room and generally wreaking havoc.

“We made it,” Heechul said, stunned. Leeteuk turned to look at him with a smile, “We did,” he replied, before going back to gazing at the members with shining eyes. Someone had come up with a game that evidently involved getting on the other members back and attempting a lap around the waiting room. The noise around them cranked up several notches.

Heechul suddenly scooted closer to Leeteuk, the noise from their members reminding him of long practice days where he had to hold up the leader unless he collapsed while waiting for their ride. Finally, those long hours of working themselves to exhaustion in the practice room had paid off. Leeteuk turned to look at him and smiled, still breathless at the feat they had just accomplished: their debut stage.

“We debuted,” Heechul said, still in awe. Leeteuk said nothing, only clapped his hand on Heechul’s leg as he got up to stop a raging Siwon who was currently carrying their youngest, Ryeowook, on his back and attempting a sprint around the room. “Let’s go home,” Leeteuk said, offering a hand to Heechul as the other held Ryeowook close, far away from the other members’ crazy shenanigans. Poor boy had only been a trainee for a few months before being shoved into their lineup, but apparently he had a tongue sharp enough to stand his ground. Heechul approved.

They piled into the small minibus that the company had rented, still smelling like its last school fieldtrip, but the boys didn’t care. Heechul stole a glance at Leeteuk sitting beside Kibum, currently serving as a pillow for the younger boy. His friend wore a soft smile as he stared out the window.

Outside, the first few snowflakes of winter began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> All events I expound here are based on real anecdotes we know about suju that have been told in interviews, on shows, etc. but I do not claim accuracy for all the details. Usual disclaimers for real-person fiction apply. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to Heenim's love for Anna and Leeteuk's cosplay of Elsa during SS6. 
> 
> Erratic updates.


End file.
